Good Things
by The Forgotten Spirit
Summary: Good things come to those who wait. That's what everyone keeps telling Annabeth, so why doesn't it seem to be working? Isn't she in for a surprise! AU AND OOC!
1. Chapter 1

_Oh dang it,_ I thought to myself when I saw him walk through the doors. Percy Jackson was right there, in front of me. Could it get any worse? He grinned at me, but I looked away. It wasn't that I didn't like him, it was that I did. And it was torture. It was at that point that I realised he was still grinning at me. I waved at him a little bit and he gave me a wierd look. I looked back, just to see that he was smiling at Rachel, not me. My face was like a tomato, it was burning so red. Rachel was his girlfriend. The couple had been together for two years. They had never had one fight, that I had heard about. In conclusion, I had very little hope that he and I would ever get together.

"What are you looking at Annabeth," Percy asked. Bringing me back into reality. I found myself staring at him. I blushed again. _Why does he have to be so cute_? Whoa, did I just think that?

"Oh my gods, Annabeth Chase, stop thinking like that. He had a girlfriend," my brain told me.

"Yeah but it should be you," my heart told me.

"What would mom say? He is the son of Poseidon," my brain screamed at me.

"Ooooooooh, it'll be like Romeo and Juliet," my heart squealed.

"Don't you know the ending of the story? " my brain questioned.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at my classmates. _OOPS_.

"Wise Girl, are you alright? " Percy asked, really concerned.

"Yeah, just lost in Annabethworld, you know me," I said stupidly.

"What do you care, Percy?" Rachel asked, rudely. I hate this girl. Both my heart and my brain can agree on that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys and gals, sorry I haven't updated much. It is Christmas week. Hope you like this chapter just as much as the first! (Or more) J Oh, and one more thing, just to clear up any confusion, this is a no-demigod fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Considering the fact that I am a girl, my name is not Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's Pov**

The rest of the school day went as usual. Going from German, to Health, to English, to World History. World history was my favorite subject, after wood shop. In World History, we had been taught a lot about ancient China, Egypt, Israel, and as of right now, ancient Greece. I don't know why, but I felt an attachment to Greek mythology. It might be because my mother, Athena, was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle plans. I don't really know.

After World History, I had lunch. I hung out with my friends, including my best friend, Thalia. We had been best friends ever since we were seven. (**AN: Every character is in the same grade in this fanfic, for the author's ease in writing) **"What's up?" I asked her as I always did whenever we talked.

"Oh, not much," she said, "Except Luke asked me out!"

I couldn't help but to be happy for her. I had heard he was a big heartbreaker, but she had been crushing on him ever since she came to this school district, about six years ago. We were seniors now, and she had pretty much lost hope that he would ever ask her out. So being her best friend, I let out a shriek of delight, not caring that the entire cafeteria was most likely staring at us. We did that, grab each other's forearms and jump up and down thing, that stereotypical besties do. We sat down like nothing had happened, leaving the school looking at us with curiosity. I leaned in a little closer and said, "Really?" and she nodded her head.

"I told you that he would," I exclaimed.

"And I was supposed to believe that?" she asked. I guess I probably wouldn't believe that either. I mean, best friends usually just lie to tell each other what they want to hear, right? But, truthfully, I actually did think he liked her. Every time she came over, all she would talk about was Luke. I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was her. I really did know he liked her, if only she would have believed me when I told her that.

"Yes you were," I said under my breath.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, knowing she most likely wouldn't care. She wasn't really my mother, but my dad made me call her that. My real mother had left while I was still a child. Luckily, most people didn't know that. It was a really sensitive subject for me.

Anyway, my dad decided he couldn't take care of me by himself, or at least that was his excuse, so he decided to get remarried four months after my real mother had left us. I seriously doubt that he married again for me, considering he seemed to have time for the kids he had with my stepmother. He didn't care about me at all, that's all I needed to know. I think I was to much of a reminder of my mother, and he decided to block me, his own child out, and I didn't care. I didn't like him and he didn't like me. That was enough for me. I ran up to my room, which was really the attic. I got moved in there after they had their own children. At least our attic had a window. I looked out, thinking about how much my life sucked.

I jumped a little when my phone buzzed. I looked at it, and I couldn't believe what it said.

**Ooooooooooooh a cliffy, just because I love to make my readers suffer. MWAH- HA-HA-HA! Anyways, thanks for reading! Hate it? Love it? Review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the cliffy! I just thought I would give you all a little scare! J So what if I published chapter 2 only 1 hour ago? I'm bored, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I am Violet bloom, not Rick Riordan**

**Percy's POV**

"What do you care, Percy?" my girlfriend Rachel asked me. I was getting a bit annoyed with her lately. She really was a nice girl, that is if she liked you. Sadly, she did NOT like my old best friend, Annabeth. You are probably wondering why the "old" in "old best friend." Well, about a year ago, we had been great friends, but that all changed, **(AN: When the fire nation attacked. Wait, wrong story.) **when Rachel and I started dating. I stayed friends with her for a little bit, but it was so hard when my girlfriend despised her. We never really had a fight about it. We just drifted apart. A few weeks ago, I slowly began to realize that Rachel had been bullying Annabeth, and I had been planning for the last few days just how to break up with her. I knew today was the day.

"I'll talk to you after school, okay?" I told her.

The rest of the day was going by so slowly, I just wanted this to be all over. Finally, when the end of the day came, I met her by a big tree, far enough away from the school that we wouldn't make a huge scene. "What is it, Percy?" she asked innocently. This was going to be hard.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Rachel," I said and a smile etched across her face, "I'm breaking up with you." I felt good saying that, like a heavy weight had just been taken of my shoulders, that I didn't even know was there.

"What, you can't do this to me! Do you know how this will look to my friends? My social rank will drop dramatically!" she screamed. Realizing what she had just said, she told me, "Errr, and I'll miss you and … yeah." It was true that I was pretty popular, and before she was dating me, she was pretty much a loser. She was using me. How could I not realize that?

"GOODBYE, RACHEL! I hope to never see you again." I turned around to leave, but then I remembered something. I turned back around and held out my hand.

"What?" she asked.

"Give it." I said. She took the ring I had given her and threw it at the grass.

"You want it? Go find it!" she said laughing and walking away.

I had to find that ring. I was going to use it to ask Annabeth out last year, but right before I did, Rachel asked me out. Let's just say, I'm really bad at saying no. I was going to use this ring to ask for Annabeth's forgiveness. It was an expensive ring, the same color as her eyes, too. I needed it. I searched for an hour before I found it. It was starting to get dark so I ran home. I picked up my phone, once I got to my house and texted Annabeth.

_Me: Hey, Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. Rachel is a jerk I see that now. A few days ago, I realized that she was bullying you, so I dumped her, for you. Do you forgive me?_

I waited for half an hour for her to respond

_Annabeth: Are you sure? I know how much you loved her._

_Me: Yeah, I'm sure. I found out after the break-up that she was just using me to be popular._

_Annabeth: Well, I could have told you that,_

_Me: You did_

_Annabeth: I know, you're such a seaweed brain, sometimes._

_Me: I have a present for you, you know._

_Annabeth: Really? What is it?_

_Me: Come over to my house to find out._

_Annabeth: Okay, I'll see you in two minutes_

We lived right next to each other, so it wouldn't take her too long

_Me: Can't wait. J_

_Annabeth: Me neither!_

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so hopefully Girl (Guest) is still reading because I wasn't planning on writing anymore tonight, but guess what? Here I am! So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I looked at my phone in awe of how much happiness it had just brought me. I had been without my best friend, Percy, for an entire year, and he finally said sorry. He invited me over, and I think we were going to finally make up. I stared at my phone for an entire minute looking at what he said to me:

_Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. Rachel is a jerk I see that now. A few days ago, I realized that she was bullying you, so I dumped her, for you. Do you forgive me?_

The thing is, I didn't tell him I forgave him, because honestly I don't even know if I did. He left me for an entire year to be with some spoiled brat whose life goal was to bully me to my death. She never physically hurt me, but sometimes words hurt more, you know?

I got up to leave and I looked at the time. I might be a bit late for dinner, but who would care? I barely got fed anyway. I ran to his house and rung the doorbell. Sally, Percy's mom, opened the door, with a surprised look on her face. I don't really blame her, since she hadn't seen me for over a year. I guess Percy probably told her that I moved away or something. She was about to speak when Percy ran downstairs and said, "Oh, mom, I hope you don't mind. I invited Annabeth over for a while."

"Well, what about Rachel, honey?" she asked, obviously confused.

"First off, I broke up with Rachel today. I told you I was planning to. And secondly, I invited her over to hang out, just us friends," he said, emphasis on the word friends, and I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. I still had a bit of hope that he liked me. Then again, who would tell their mother about their crushes?

"Okay, guys, have fun!" she said, still a bit shocked from my coming, "Oh and Annabeth, when did you move back in the neighborhood?" Percy pulled me away before I could answer.

We went up to his room, and sat down on his bed. It was amazing how little had changed in one year. Really, the only thing that had changed was the fact that there was no longer a picture of the two of us on his dresser. Now, there was just a big vacant place, right where it used to be. He followed my gaze. "Oh, I am so sorry! I forgot all about that!" he said as he ran to his bedside table, pulled out the drawer, and brought out the picture. "Sorry, Rachel wanted me to throw it away, but… I just couldn't."

I smiled when he said that. At least he had still cared somewhat about our past friendship. "It's okay, I understand," I lied. It was his turn to smile now.

"So, about that present," he said. I had almost forgotten about it. He walked back over to his bedside table and pulled out the drawer, again. This time he brought out a small box, and put it in my hand. "Go ahead, open it," he urged. I looked inside, to see a beautiful gray ring, the same color as my eyes.

"It's beautiful," I told him, "but I thought it was Rachel's."

"It was originally for you, but it all sort of got messed up. Do you like it?"

"Of course! I love it!" I said slipping it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

"I'm glad. So what do you want to do?" he asked me. I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Let's go down to the beach, at the park," I suggested. It was our favorite place to hang out when we were younger. We never went swimming there, or anything. We just liked to hang around and talk. Whenever we were by water, he seemed calmer, at peace.

A huge smile appeared on his face. "Let's go!" he said, already putting on his jacket. It was the middle of fall; so it was getting a bit cold out, but that was always our favorite time to go, since there were never any people around. It was the perfect time to tell each other our secrets, and regrets. Of course, I never told him my deepest secret, that I loved him.

I grabbed my own jacket, and in a matter of minutes, we were on our way out the door. When we got there, we took our old spot, right next to the big tree. I was content for once. I was happy, because Percy finally seemed to be. I never really understood why he stayed with Rachel. Aside from the fact that she was a big bully, he really didn't seem to like her.

"I know what you're thinking about, Annabeth. I know you're wondering why I ever went out with Rachel," I was shocked that he was able to tell what I was thinking, after a year of not talking to me.

"Why would you, Percy? Why did you ever go out with her?" I was surprised that I would even ask that. I knew why. He liked her, not me. It was as simple as that. I loved him, he didn't loved me, so why did he come back?

"Because, I felt bad for her, you know? She had no friends, and I thought, _Hey, why not? She seems like a nice girl, _but she wasn't, was she? It was all just a big trick. She just wanted to be popular, so she found a way to be just that. She knew I was terrible at saying no, so she asked me out, in hopes of me saying yes. And, I did," he said, whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't realize how hard it was on you, too. I was being selfish. I am so happy; you finally got the courage to break up with her. You did the right thing, you know," I told him, trying to comfort him, "I forgive you. But I just have one question."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Do you forgive me?"

"You know I do, Wise girl, you know I do."

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Just so you know, I won't be writing for about a week, as I'm on vacation at my grandparents' home. –Violet Bloom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating lately. I have been at my grandparents' house all week, so I didn't have access to a computer more than once per day. I really hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content of the characters, traits, or anything else of that matter. I do, however own the story and the plot. J**

**Percy's Pov**

Annabeth and I talked for hours after that. We just sat under our tree, which is much bigger now, and talked. I actually had fun, for the first time in what seems like forever. I never had this kind of thing with Rachel. We never really just hung out. Rachel and I were never friends, but I know for a fact that if Annabeth and I ever got together, we would still be friends. I should give up that dream. I doubt a girl like Annabeth would ever like a guy like me. I am nothing like any of her ex-boyfriends, like Luke. I was sort of surprised when they started dating. But, I guess it's her choice who she does and doesn't date.

Anyways, when we head home, at about 10:00 pm, we never had a moment of silence between us. I guess after a year of not talking, there is a lot to talk about. I walked her home and opened her door for her. As she was going through, I think I saw her blush. I must have been hallucinating. Annabeth would not blush at me, would she? After saying goodnight, we went our separate ways, and I couldn't help but be sad. I walked over to my house, thinking about the day's accomplishments. I broke up with Rachel, made up with Annabeth, spent a good time with an old friend, and finally realized something: I was in love with Annabeth Chase. I couldn't deny it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

I walked to school the next day and caught up with Annabeth. She seemed to be crying. "Hey," I called out as she turned around, "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"No, why would you ask?" suddenly a huge smile on her face. I couldn't even see her eyes water. She was a good actress, but I knew better than that. I saw those tears running down her face.

"Because I saw you crying, and I care about you," I said seriously, "I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Maybe later," she managed to get out. I sort of doubted that, but I didn't say anything. I definitely didn't want to start a fight right when we just became friends again.

"Okay," I told her, "Want to come over after school today, you know, just hang out?"

"Yes!" she said a little too quickly, "I mean, I have go home really quick, but I'll be over by 3:30, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I told her, "Can't wait!"

"Me neither!" she told me, running into school, "Race you to class!"

"You're on!" I yelled, laughing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

After school, I walked home with her and once I got inside my house, I cleaned up my room, getting ready for her to come over. By the time I was done, I looked at my clock and was surprised at what time it was. 4:15. She was NEVER this late!

I went over to her house and knocked on the door. Her dad opened the door and let me in. He hadn't changed much in the last year. He seemed surprised to see me. "Hey, Percy, right?"

"Yeah…." I was surprised he didn't remember me, since I had been Annabeth's friend for years. She had told me he didn't care, but still…

"Annabeth's room is in the attic, now, you can go get her if you want."

I ran up to the attic. I knocked on her door, and there was no answer. I opened the door after hearing a groan.

The moment I opened the door, I smelled the unmistakable smell of blood. I almost screamed when I saw her on the floor, blood trickling from her forehead. I immediately called 911, and called her father up. He glanced up, but didn't seem like he cared that much. "Hello? Your daughter is dying! Aren't you going to help?"

"Why?" Okay, this guy obviously had some issues. I ran over to her bedside and held her hand. It was really cold. I could hear the sirens in the distance. I pulled her honey-blond hair behind her ear.

I whispered in her ear, "Don't you worry, everything will be okay. The ambulance is almost here. They'll take you to the hospital and fix you up, alright?" She seemed to smile a little. "I love you, Annabeth, I always have."

**Sorry for the short chapter, everyone! How do you like the twist? This is the first time I've done something like this. Tell me what you think!**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hiya, my people! I didn't want to leave you hanging to long. So here is the next chapter. I just thought I would tell you, you can pick. I can either write 600-1000 word chapters every couple days, or 2000-3000 word chapters every two weeks. You can pick. Thanks! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, although I wish I did, because I would not have written Mark of Athena.**

**Percy's pov**

The paramedics burst in the room. They seemed shocked. I guess I would too if I came into a room to a 17 year old girl dying in a pool of blood with the father sitting in a chair reading a book calmly in the corner. And to top it all of, a random kid sitting next to her.

She was breathing, but not steadily, like it was taking all her energy to inhale. I will admit it. I was scared. I was shaking as much as she was.

The parametric tried to take her, but I picked her up and brought her to the ambulance. I layed her softly on the bed and told her I'd see her at the hospital, pretending she could hear me. I gave her a quick hug and left to go get in the car.

By the time I got to the hospital, she was already awake. She looked a lot better. I went up to the doctor and asked how she was.

"Well she has a bit of short term memory loss. She has no idea who did this to her or why. She does keep mumbling something that sounds like Percy. Any idea what that's about? " the doctor said.

"Um, no," I lied since I didn't feel like pouring my heart out to this guy.

I walked over to Annabeth and she smiled. I wondered if she even remembered that we made up the day before. "Hey Percy, come sit over here," she said gesturing to the chair.

"Yeah," I said happy to see her alive, "How you feeling?"

"Not too good, really. At least I can finally talk clearly."

"So you really have no idea who did this?"

"No clue. And Seaweed Brain, thanks for finding me."

"It was really hard to see you like that. I was really scared for you, Annabeth."

"I can't imagine how terrible it must have been. I don't know what I would do if I found you like that. That was really brave, Percy."

"I was just being a good... friend." I had to stop myself from saying boyfriend. I wish.

"You know I could hear a few things then. That was really sweet, Percy. "

I walked back over to the doctor. "Can she go home?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. We have to do a few minor stitches and we still have to keep her here to make sure she's safe."

I walked back over to Annabeth and hugged her. I whispered that I would be back soon. I walked out the door, but I heard her whisper something when I was halfway out the door. I decided she was just talking to herself or the doctor.

I drove myself home wondering who would ever do this to Annabeth? She was such a sweet girl. Then I realized something. So many people had held things against Annabeth. There was her evil brothers, her ex Luke, Rachel, her mother, her father, the list goes on and on! I established something right there and then. I was going to protect Annabeth. If she wanted protection . I was going to find whoever did this, and I was going to do whatever it took to make sure it didn't happen again.

I ran into my house and ran into my mom. "What have you been doing all day? I haven't seen much of you. " she said.

"Mom, Annabeth almost died today. I came into her room and she was lying on the ground all covered in blood. I alerted her stepmother and father and they IGNORED IT! She is currently at the hospital! Where do you think I've been?" I know it was rude, but I was having a hard day. At this point I had tears in my eyes.

"Honey, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"I grabbed a blue cookie off the counter and went upstairs to sulk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, minions! I am doing yet another chapter! I know, you're like, ****_Ugh, she had to write another chapter? When will this be over?_**** Well, you can't stop reading now, because I have you captivated, seduced, horrified, curious, and full of hatred towards me, because you can't get this story (and me) out of your head. You are now mine! Mwah Ha Ha Ha. Well, now that I have ****_That_**** out of my system, are you ready to read? Good, because I'm ready to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or most of the characters in this story.**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I was in the hospital. I did not want to be in the hospital, until I realized something. I was away from my family. My dad couldn't give me his looks, my brothers couldn't make fun of me.,. my stepmother couldn't hurt me. In my mind, I had just found home, I hadn't left home. I was finally content. The only thing that could make it any better would be if Percy were going to stay, but of course, he had to leave. I do wish that I knew who did this to me. I didn't know whether I would punch them or thank them.

When Percy was just leaving, I whispered, "I love you, Percy, I always have," but he was already gone. I sighed. I guess it was better that he didn't know. I plop my back down on my hospital bed, and hit my head really hard. You know, for a place that is supposed to help you, they do a pretty good job of making you uncomfortable. There was one good thing about my hospital room, though. It actually looked like a bedroom. I think it was for the people who they were afraid would freak out if they woke up in a hospital room. It was nice, though. It even had a bookshelf, but it looked to me as if the books were fake.

I decided to ask the doctor. "Hey can I read one of those books, there?"

"Are you sure you're up to it, Ms. Chase? I don't know if someone who just…. Eh hem….. _hit _their head that hard is up for reading," he said, stumbling on the word, _hit._ I was pretty sure he could tell it was not an accident.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'll check with some of the other doctors to see if I can let you."

I sighed again and lie back down and fell into a deep sleep.

**Percy's Pov**

After calling the hospital and making sure they would call me if any news occurred, I went over to Rachel's house. I definitely wasn't looking forward to it, but I wasn't eager to go to Luke or her parents' home.

I wondered what would happen if it were her parents who did this. Would she have to deal with it? I didn't know if it was possible to get adopted at her age, or if she would have to head of and get her own apartment.

I got in the car and headed to Rachel's apartment. Rachel was already eighteen, so she had moved into her own apartment already. Once I got there, she squealed and attacked me in a kiss. I immediately push her away. "Rachel, what the heck are you doing? We broke up, remember?"

"Oh… I thought you came back to tell me sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"For what? It would be like, 'Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry you have been such a jerk to my best friend. I'm sorry you have been using me. Could you ever forgive me?' I don't think so, Rachel! You are the only one to blame for the break up!"

"Is that what you came to tell me? To rub it in my face that you hate me now? To tell me that you've found someone better?" she asked, obviously hurt.

"No, I came here for a reason. You see, I'm not like you. I don't get joy out of other people's misery. The only reason I broke up with you is because of your sick need to hurt innocent people, and I didn't want that."

"Okay, then what is this 'oh so special' reason that you had to waste my time for?"

"Annabeth has been hurt badly, and I think you have something to do with it." I said, trying not to cry at the statement.

"Wait, really? Oh, poor Annabeth," she said trying not to put a smile on her face, "why would you possibly think I did it?" she said, practically dying. I wasn't sure she did it, she was to gutless for that, but I was pretty sure she knew about it.

"I'll be back, Rachel," I said sternly, heading back towards the door, but before I could get all the way out, she yelled something.

"Hope your new girlfriend isn't okay!"

I clenched my fists but kept myself under control. I was not about to let some freak turn me into a bully. I was not about to be that person.

I went back home and lie in bed, looking at pictures of Annabeth and I together. The first one was of us at age six, on the swing set that had once been in our backyard. She was laughing at some stupid joke that I had made, and I was watching her laughing.

The second picture was of us at age 7, when I had just gotten my own underwater camera. It was the first and one of the only times we had been in the lake. She was smiling at the camera, but even then she didn't look too happy. Her hair was all over the place. I was making a silly face and making bunny ears on her. We were the only ones in the lake at the time because it was the first day of school.

The third picture had skipped to age nine, in the woods. She hadn't realized I was taking a picture, so she didn't look at the camera at all. We were at camp, two out of the three weeks we were going to be there. She actually looked happy in this picture. She was pointing up at an owl, and whispering that it shouldn't be out at this time of day. I wondered why she looked so happy when she saw owls.

The next picture was at age eleven and we were sitting on the same old, now rusty, swing set that had been in the first picture. She was smiling at me, but her grey eyes looked so sad, it broke my heart even now. It was then that I had made a promise to myself that I would never break her heart like her parents had.

I skimmed some other pictures until I got to the last one. She was alone in this picture. She was leaning her back against the tree, with tears running down her cheeks. She was looking at the lake, as if pretending I were right next to her, listening to every problem she had. I suddenly remembered something; I had taken this secretly the day I started going out with Rachel. Only six years after I had made a promise to never hurt her, I made the biggest mistake of my life.

**So, what did you all think? Do you like where it's going? I sure hope so! Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, guys, I am very sorry. I know, it's been like, a month since the last update. I have mono, so I have a severe headache 24/7. So sorry if this chapter isn't good. It's really hard to be creative when you feel like this. Anyways, I'm going to try to get back on schedule. Hope you understand!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's Pov**

I had had a hunch since the start, but I didn't want to believe it. Inside, I knew it was a likely option. Who else could get into Annabeth's room so easily, without being seen? It had to be her mother. If it wasn't she at least had something to do with it. I decided to confront Annabeth before heading over to their home.

I drove to the hospital, worried the whole way. It had only been about three hours since all of this happened, but it felt like so much more. When I finally arrived, I was a nervous wreck. I walked through the doors, smelling the scent of medicine and, well, sick people. I walked to the front desk. The lady was just about to pick up the phone, but then saw me coming in and put her hands back down. "Mr. Jackson, we were just about to call you," _Mr. Jackson? _I swallowed a chuckle; _no one's ever called me that before._

"Why were you going to call? Is Annabeth alright?" I asked, worried.

The lady tried to keep a smile plastered on her face, "Well… we've found some strange scars, and we were wondering if you knew what they were from."

"Scars? What sort of scars?" I narrowed my eyes, trying to think of the possibilities of what they might be. I really hoped they weren't what I thought they were.

They lady swallowed, "Well, it appears to be self-harm, unless otherwise proven. Are you sure you don't know what caused them?"

I sighed, "Well I guess I do now," it made so much sense, with all she'd been through. I wondered if it had anything to do with my leaving her, "Can I see her now?" I asked.

"Go ahead, room 202."

"Thanks," I grumbled, as I started towards the elevator. I got inside and tapped my foot impatiently. Finally the doors opened, and I made my to room 202.

Annabeth looked as if she had been crying. I walked in and took a seat on the hospital bed, "Annabeth, what happened?" I wanted to see if I would have to tell her that I knew, or if she trusted me enough to tell me herself.

Annabeth opened her eyes, and held my hand, "Percy, promise you won't leave right away?" she asked. This was obviously hard for her.

I tightened my grip on her hand, "I promise. I won't ever leave you again," I meant it. I was never going to hurt her like that again. No one deserves that kind of pain, especially someone with so much, already.

A few tears dropped from her face. She pulled up her sleeve, and there they were. A perfect row of scars. _Even when cutting, she was still going to be her perfect self,_ I thought silently.

"You didn't have to do this, Annabeth. You could have come to me," I said quietly. I didn't really know what to say.

Annabeth wiped away a tear, "No, I couldn't have. I couldn't come to you. You were always to busy for me," she said, words stinging.

I sighed, knowing she was right, "I am so sorry, Annabeth, I really am," I said, holding her hand with both of mine.

"But you weren't sorry then, which is when it mattered," she said, quietly.

**Yeah, short chapter, I know it. Sorry about that. And I guess it's a little rushed. Sorry about that, too. Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
